


Your Personal Hell

by Kratsayra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A small part of another fic that I had to write now, F/M, Going to hell anyways so yeah, Jealous Jon Snow, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Arya, Shameless Smut, so I posted it first because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratsayra/pseuds/Kratsayra
Summary: Arya knows how to get things done.





	Your Personal Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I was being good and working on my fic when my devious mind took over, so enjoy :)  

> 
> (A/N: It's part of the universe from one of my current fics, but long way down the line and probably won't even make it there so I posted it now. Can be read as a oneshot)

Her suede heels click on the marble of the foyer as she marches straight up to the executive elevator. She rides up to the top floor, her companions silent. They know who she is, of course, but they don't talk to her, getting off at their destinations and leaving her to ride up to his office all alone.

His secretaries see her from across the hall, the eager blonde picking up the phone to inform him of her presence immediately. She doesn't spare them a glance, pushing open the oak double doors and letting herself in.

He puts his phone down, eyes calm as he turns to his assistant in front of him, dismissing him. She takes his place, the tan leather of the chair warm under her skin sheathed in silk black stockings running under her black pencil skirt.

He spares her a glance, then turns to his computer, grey eyes illuminated behind the glasses he wore. 

They sat in silence, for hours maybe or maybe it was just a few minutes. Finally, she places the file in front of him which he ignores. She waits patiently until he finally flips it open, glances at the first page and promptly throws it into the bin, returning his attention to the screen.

Her heart pounds as she gets up and walks around the table to him, perching her hip next to his hand resting there. Her knee slips between the V of his legs, skirt riding up higher as his gaze flicks towards her stocking encased thighs. She doesn't miss the jerk of his little finger that rests near her hip either.

She leans over him to retrieve the file from the bin, the scent of him making her light-headed. Holding his gaze, she straightened and placed the file back on the table. His nostrils flare and his pupils dilate, maybe because he is furious or maybe because he can smell her. Maybe both, she thinks with a shiver.

"Never." His voice is final, jaw tight.

"You will." she tells him, heart hammering in her ear.

They stare at each other, and it looks like a stalemate, but she never gives up so easy when she wants something. She put one foot on the seat of his chair inches from his crotch, her legs wide enough so he can see strip of black lace between them, just barely. His eyes are wild when he looks up at her finally and her heart stutters.

"Spread your legs wider."

Pushing herself back on his desk to support herself, she lets her legs fall open. The smell of her arousal wraps around her, _around_ _him_ as he leans forward and grabs a hold of her knee, pushing it further apart. She resists, but the warning look he throws her is incentive enough.

Her skirt has ridden up to expose the line of her stockings and the garters that hold it up. His fingers brush the edge of the silk, barely touching her pale skin underneath. 

Her muscles are taut and he brings his palm against her flat stomach firmly pushing till she leans back on her elbows. The air is cool against her hot skin and she shivers when his dark gaze drops back between her legs.

She watches when he reaches out to grab the thick pen from its stand near the blotting paper. It’s the type that costs thousands and she has seen him use it to sign his name on important documents. He's showing it to her and she knows what he wants her to do. _No_.

She takes it from him nevertheless, running the heavy rounded top across her tongue a few times. He’s watching her calmly, and she wants to put on a good show. The pen comes down, between her legs and drags across the soaked black lace of her crotch and she's gasping. 

The metal is warm now from her mouth and she feels it through the wet fabric of her panties. It trails up and down the outer folds of her slit, slowly drawing closer, and the wait is torture. She hopes he's getting hard. She presses her eyes shut, a little more, just a little more....

But then it's gone and he's glaring at her, his lips turned down in disappointment that she would dare to finish so soon. She wonders what he'll do if she reaches down and finishes with her fingers, but that's a dangerous game. 

She looks down at him through hooded eyes, and he's watching her. Hooking a finger in the band of her panties, he pulls it down her stocking encased legs snapping the garters off on the way down.

He brings the soaked lace to his nose, breathing her scent in as he keeps his hypnotic eyes on her. Something low in her belly pulls tight and she feel it resonate in her cunt. He places it on top of the file and turns his attention to her smooth slit.

The pen is back on her, and she moans low at the feel of the cool metal flush against her hot skin. It glides across her inner folds, well lubricated and slippery now. She moans again when it rolls back and forth over her clit, the delicious friction curling her toes inside her shoes as she falls back on his desk. 

She sucks in a shaky breath when he pushes the smooth body inside her, then pulls it out to tease her clit again. It drives her delirious, back and forth softly then a quick thrust inside. He's obviously toying with her, but she cannot complain, not when she gets off on it.

Her breathing is uneven when he stops suddenly and puts the pen back into its stand, and she hopes her smell lingers whenever he signs his name on anything again.

Then without warning his fingers thrust in, three of the long digits together, and she arches her back off the table. He curls them upwards and she's coming so hard she thinks she blanks out for a few minutes.

His fingers are still buried inside her when she blinks down at him, her heart rate slowly steadying.

He brings his soaked finger up to her mouth to clean, and she obliges, sucking her juices off the digits. When she's done, he pulls her skirt down and helps her up. He looks impeccable, right down to his ruby studded cuffs at his wrist and the glasses on his nose, while she feels decidedly rumpled.

When she's has patted down her clothes and hair, she puts her hand on the file, keeping her eyes on him. "You’ll bring Gendry back again."

He grinds his teeth but doesn't deny her. 

His voice is steel when she reaches for her panties lying on top of the file, "They belong to me now."

She heart thuds inside her rib cage as she nods and turns to leave, walking out of his office without them, feeling his eyes burn into her back. 


End file.
